Back in the days
by Mahleen
Summary: It's been around a month since Astrid gave birth to Hiccups two heirs. Twinboys. With a mix of them both in them. Toothless is starting to feel alone since Hiccup don't exactly have time for him like he used to before he became a chief, a husband and a father.


**AN: Short AN this time! This is supposed to be a kind of a "sequel" to "It's time", but instead of just naming it "It's time 2", I just named it this. Because I felt it matched more. And I wanted to at least try and get this whole Hiccup-Astrid-Family-Thing from Toothless kind of view sort off, and I understand if it isn't THAT visible. But I at least wanted to try. ^^'**

* * *

It was in the late afternoon one day. People were out doing their daily routines, the forge were full of people and Hiccup was taking notes on peoples commissions for saddles, the clinking sound from the anvil echoed through the small workshop. Gobber was making yet another tooth for a dragon who was lying down, making small whining noises.  
Toothless was soaring through the air over the village, trying to get used to the new modification on his tail Hiccup had made. Ever since he had become chief and Astrid had given birth to their children, he hadn't really gotten that much time to fly on him. So he managed to talk Toothless into at least try out the fin model that he made for him in the past when he felt bad for him, not being able to migrate with the other dragons.  
Toothless wasn't that fond of it though. And since he really didn't want to fly that far away from Berk, staying close to his human, his mate and their off springs he mainly soared over and around the island in case something bad would happen and Hiccup needed him.

Throughout the years he had really gotten used to having Hiccup maneuvering it from his back, and without him, well… He felt naked. And alone. He landed in the center of the village and waddled around the back of the forge, cooing a bit to try and get his humans attention. He managed and saw how Hiccup turned around and walked over to him, crouching down in front of him and taking his face in his hands.

"Hey, Toothless! How's my best bud doing?", he scrunched his face into his and Toothless just did one of his small gummy smiles he always did, waving his tail, just enjoying the sensation of Hiccup being close to him again. This was rare nowadays.

Not like Hiccup ignored him, he still took him flying and tried to spend a lot of time with him. Toothless just felt that their connection, that their bond was a bit on the loose. It was tense, and he felt like Hiccup didn't look at him the way he used to before. Maybe he was just jealous of the fact that he had to share Hiccup with more than just one human now. He had been all but contempt at sharing Hiccup with Astrid and Stoick. He liked them. Especially Astrid, she had Stormfly and he really enjoyed hanging out with her too. But now, he had to share him with the whole village plus these two small and loud humans who kept him up most of the nights. They were sometimes really annoying. Or he just imagined it all. He wasn't sure yet.

Hiccup continued to snugglecuddle with his black nose until he heard someone call his name and Toothless awoke from his enjoyment and looked him.

"Sorry, bud. I really need to get this.", Hiccup rose, "I'm coming! You know what though, I'll try and get off early and get Gobber to cover for me".

His ears twitched and he widned his green eyes and his irises just shot up, he knew where this was going, "and we'll go get a long and well needed flight. Just you and me. Okay?", Hiccup continued over his shoulder. Toothless made a happy grunt and panted happily at him before he jumped around in a small circle of pure happy. Hiccup laughed at him. And put his hand on him a last time.

"I know. I miss it too.", his voice was just the voice Toothless remembered, and he watched as he turned to get back to working. He let out a sigh and waddled away from the shop again and up on the small hillside where the Mead Hall was located. He yawned, but was startled as Stormfly scared him by flying low over his head almost scratching him. He jump up in excitement and looked at the blue scaled dragon flying over the Haddock household and he took wing flying after her beginning a fastpaced chase around the island and village of Berk.

After a short chase he flew up above her, forcing her down against the ground before he jokingly tackled her to the ground, she squawked at him after they landed with a co-joined thud and he made a rhythmic throat warble, mimicking a laugh he had taught himself after hearing Hiccup and the others doing it and started to wrestle a bit with her before he let her go. He trotted away from her and shot a blast at the ground behind her before he shot away from the ground, tightly followed by the Nadder, now slightly enjoyed by the hyperactive Night Fury who was flying before her.

They finally landed inside Berk again where Stormfly twitched a bit when she heard Astrid's voice sounding her name and ran towards her with happy squawking sounds emitting from her big mouth. Toothless followed her trail to get a glimpse at one – _of her two blond-haired bundles_ – she held in her arm, he stretched up to be able to get a better looked at him. He nosed him a bit, the smell of warmth and hay covering him. He looked up at Astrid who was scratching Stormfly on her chin, trying not to get noticed. He knew that he wasn't actually allowed this close to any of them, or well. On rare occasions he was, he had seen them and nosed them a few times, his sense of smell picking up details on both of them that told them apart. He had heard them talking about not letting him get to close to them. Somehow, he thought that Hiccup still fully hadn't forgiven him for that time he killed Stoick without even knowing what had happened. The only thing he remembered was that everything went red in front of his eyes and that his mouth tasted hot and had a gas like taste to it and that he saw Hiccup being crouched down with Valka and Astrid. He can't recall more than that, but managed to put some pieces together by himself. He turned away after a few seconds and went over to the forge again where the masses of people had dispersed a bit.

"Toothless!", he twitched his head towards the voice. Seeing Hiccup coming towards him with a sight that sent him into a joyful state. He held his saddle and his riding prosthetic fin under his arms and he ran over towards him and skipped around him, although Hiccup tried to get to his tail to attach it all.  
"Toothless hold still so I can get this on you!", he laughed and wrestled down the tail making Toothless finally hold his tail down.

After wrestling on the saddle and the contraptions on him, Toothless ran towards the edge of Berk and took off into the sky. Enjoying feeling the weight of Hiccup on his back as he shoots through the sky just like they used to do 'back in the days'.


End file.
